


best friend

by matchamilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamilk/pseuds/matchamilk
Summary: jaehyun and yuta battle it out for the title of winwin's best friend. they lose.





	best friend

"What did you just say?"  
Nakamoto Yuta drops the plastic cup of iced coffee he has in his hand, making a full 180 degree turn and narrowing his eyes straight into Jung Jaehyun's. Sicheng, who's been standing next to him silently backs up a little, taking Renjun by the hand .

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, Pillsbury Dough Boy. What. Did. You. Just. Say."

Jaehyun scoffs and crosses his arms, "What's your problem? Did your anal douche get clogged this morning with your excessive bullshit?"

"Leave my anal douche out of this," Yuta screeches, "AND NO. It did not. My problem is you."

"Me?!"

"Yes you. You think you can go around here claiming you're Winwin's best friend? I've had to sit here listening to you spew the same lies over and over again. I'M WINWIN'S BEST FRIEND. ME."

"Is that what this is about?" Jaehyun let's out a soulless laugh, "You're out of your mind. You? Winwin's best friend? He pushes you away half the time. He loves hanging out with me. We're 97 brothers till we die."

"SHUT UP. He doesn't push me away anymore he LOVES ME. Right Winwin?"

"He only loves you because you Stockholm syndromed him into loving you. I'm his real best friend. We're best friends right, Sicheng?"

Sicheng only stares blankly at the two of them before Renjun throws back his head letting out a peal of laughter.

"What?!" Jaehyun and Yuta scream simultaneously.

Sicheng slings his arm around Renjun's shoulders.

"My only best friend is Renjun."

"Catch you later," Renjun grins and puts on a pair of shades, "Winwin and I are going to go count our money together and get matching Rolexes."

"Bye," Winwin waves, an identical pair of sunglasses on his face.

Jaehyun steps forward and slips on Yuta's spilled iced coffee. Yuta cries.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes in my iPhone notes I'm dying here. Don't take this seriously idk what this is...


End file.
